1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging device, and more particularly, an imaging device including a heat radiation unit that radiates internal heat.
2. Description of the Related Art
Imaging devices are known to include a heat radiation unit in order to prevent an increase in temperature due to heat generation of a circuit or a component within the imaging device (for example, refer to Patent Document 1).
A video camera disclosed in Patent Document 1 transfers heat from a substrate 5 and a substrate 6, which are heating units of the video camera, to right and left side panels of a case, and performs heat radiation from the right and left side panels.
Here, examples of a primary heating unit of the video camera may include an image processing unit such as an application specific integrated circuit (ASIC) or a digital signal processor (DSP) that processes a signal, and an imaging element such as a charge coupled device (CCD) image sensor or a complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) image sensor. In general, the image processing unit generates a large amount of heat. The imaging element does not generate a large amount of heat, but a maximum allowable temperature which can function as the element is low. Therefore, the performance or lifespan of the imaging element may deteriorate due to an excessive increase in temperature.
However, the video camera disclosed in Patent Document 1 uses the right and left side panels that are symmetrical to each other, and does not change the size or arrangement of the side panels in accordance with the features of the heating units. That is, the video camera does not consider such features of the heating unit with regard to cooling. Therefore, there is a problem in that it is difficult to appropriately perform heat radiation according to the features of the heating units.
(Patent Document 1) Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2012-169875